


Chicken Soup For The Soul

by MagpieMorality



Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flu, Gen, Mother Hen Patton, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Can you do this one, “Yeah, yeah. You’re cute. Just stop smiling at me like that.” With platonic Moxiety?*Side note- this is platonic MOCEIT not MOXIETY because when I filled the prompt I read it wrong! If you want the same prompt with platonic Moxiety then go to the next work in this series and find chapter 3!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Valentine Shorts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Chicken Soup For The Soul

“Hey, could you let Thomas know I’m going to be out for a few days please?” Deceit asked, blowing his noise miserably. He stood in Patton’s doorway, bundled in a big black dressing gown, his yellow pyjama pants and bed socks adding to the flu-chic look. It didn’t suit him. “I’m gonna go hibernate with my heated blanket until this goes away.” 

Patton finished putting the newest memory polaroids up on the wall, carefully picking the right old ones to cover up as he listened to the other side’s request. “Sure thing, _sugar pie-thon_. You go take care of yourself. I’ll get Logan on distracting Remus too, you know what he’s like with colds… you’ll never get a moment’s rest!”

Deceit snorted softly, promptly blowing his nose again and calling back as he left. “Thanks!” It sounded horribly bunged up and Patton made a note to pass by and cheer him up with some mothering later on. 

* * *

After dinner was finished and everyone had reconvened to the living room, short one flu-ridden side, Patton packed up some chicken soup he’d made specially and a lemsip in a nice big mug of hot water, and made his way through to the black door that led to Deceit’s room. 

He hip-bumped it open, carrying the tray carefully. “Hey there, _snakeums_. How’re you feeling? I brought you treats!” Deceit stirred in the bed as the crockery clinked, raising his head groggily to see what the noise was about. “C’mon, sit up and eat.” 

Deceit managed most of the soup before he protested, and Patton swapped him for the mug, encouraging him to hold onto the warm pottery and inhale the steam. “There. Now I am going to get comfortable and we are going to watch one of your favourites until you’ve finished than and can get to sleep, okay?” He received only a hum in response, but it was enough. 

With a little chime that he added in for extra effect, Patton switched into his cosiest cat onesie. “ _Cat’s_ better!” He chuckled, adjusting the hood and smiling proudly at the other side. “You want a hug from dear old _Catton_?” 

Deceit rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re cute. Just stop smiling at me like that and get the film on, would you?” He said, hiding his smile with the mug. 

Patton _patted_ himself on the back mentally and climbed into place beside Deceit on the bed with the laptop from on the desk, pulling up Deceit’s favourite movie. 

As the first sounds of horns opened along with Hiccup’s narration, Deceit sighed. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m glad we’re friends,” he murmured. 

“You’re welcome buddy. You’re welcome.”


End file.
